Taking it Too Far
by TheSecondArtistInMathClass
Summary: It was only to cure Jack's boredom. One day, Bunny goes a little too far when arguing with Jack, saying no one would care if he went missing. Then. Jack goes missing for real, causing panic and fear to arouse within the Big Four. Little did they know that a new enemy was joined forces with a much greater evil then they imagined... Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

Jack felt hot.

Not just any hot that a guy gets when it's...come to that, but more like he had just been out in the sun all day. And that was precisely what he had done. He was walking around the Warren, looking the many flowers and ferns it held. Along with the occasional mini egg running through. It was nearing the end of Autumn, and sooner or later, he was going to deliver Winter to all the people in the world. He was just trying to kill time until he heard "the word" from Mother Nature.

Suddenly, he saw a flash over the corner of his eye, and readied his staff for any attack. After what happened a year before, he made sure he was alert and aware at all times. Another flash went by, and he turned in the same direction, remaining in his fighting stance.

" 'Ello, mate."

"Gah!", Jack yelled in surprise as he turned around once more to find none other then Bunnymund leaning against a wall of dirt. "Why, hello, Kangaroo." "I'm a freaking bunny, Frostbite.", Bunny spat. He started to walk towards Jack. Bunny then got _very _close to Jack's face and rudely asked, "And why are _you _here?" Jack backed up and said in a calm tone, "I'm just here to kill some time, is all. Or," An easter egg run past and Jack touched it with his staff. It was then frozen solid and it fell to the ground with a light thud. "...maybe I'm here to waste your precious time."

Bunny scoffed, and walked towards Jack once more, saying, "Listen, Frostbite, I want you out of the Warren right now." Jack kept going. "Or what? You gonna chuck eggs at me?" "You son of a-" "Ah-ah-ah~," Jack taunted, wagging his finger in front of the gigantic rabbit, "You are the Guardian of Children, aren't you? No need to curse, Kangaroo." The Pooka then slapped away the Winter spirit's hand and began to walk away towards a tunnel. Jack just grinned and yelled, "Wind! Take me Home!"

And that was what the wind did.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

It was nighttime in Burgess, and Sandy was out doing some errands. Along with Tooth and her helpers. Her being part-hummingbird, she could fly as fast as the wind went. Her helpers could also fly as fast as her. And then there was the Sandman. There were lines surging all over the sides of his sand cloud. What was this used for? This particular instrument was used for bringing children the dreams that would make their imagination to flourish. Until they've become too old to believe, he will continue his work for all eternity.

Jack was being unnoticed by Tooth and Sandy at the same time. Mainly because he was sitting on an old tree in the outskirts of Burgess. He started deciding whether he should go visit Jamie, and finally made a decision. "Wind! Take me to Jamie's house!", Jack yelled.

And that's what the wind did.

Two minutes later, he was at Jamie Bennett's house and knocking on his window with his staff, which resulted in having an entire section of the window covered in frost drawings. Finally, the little nine year old came up in his pajamas and slid the window open. "Hi, Jack!", Jamie greeted, excited to see his friend again. "Sup, Jamie. How you holding up?"

"Fine. Sophie is turning three soon!"

"Cool! I'll be sure to bring Bunny over when that happens. So, what day is her birthday?"

"Oh! It's...uh...it's..."

"Oh come on, you _seriously _forgot your little sisters birthday? Don't worry, I'll ask the Old Man for it."

"You mean Santa?"

"The very same."

"Awesome! Thanks, Jack."

"Anything for my first believer."

Jack then began to turn to the window and fly off into the night, when a question arose. "Jack," Jamie began in a quiet voice. Jack said, "What?" The little boy hesitated for a little bit, and then he asked, "Am I _really _your _first _believer?"

Jack stopped mid-walk, but didn't turn around. Jack then muttered, "Yes, of course."  
This 'mutter' was low, yes that is true, but not low enough to escape Jamie's ears. And then Jack flew away

through the window. What Jack didn't know, was that the Aurora lights shined, and he had missed them.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The next day, he did the usual, 'Wind! Take me home!' routine to Santoff Claussen, where a few pissed-to-high-hell Guardians waited patiently for his arrival. Once he landed, Jack calmly asked, "So...what's up?" Tooth stepped forward, obviously mad. "Where have you _been?_ You forgot to come yesterday to the meeting we had!" Jack looked at them wierdly.

**_Meeting?_**, Jack thought. **_What meeting? I didn't see the...They must have come on when I... _**Jack looked up at the four Guardians standing before him. "Guys, I... I'm really sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you guys-" "You betta'!", Bunnymund yelled in his strong Australian accent. He then started _hopping. _He started hopping his way over to Jack, and got close to his face, and spat, "You betta' be at the next meeting we have or **else**." Oh no. The 'or else' phrase. That phrase scared Jack _mentally, _but he seemed calm and collected when he said his response. "I promise I'll make it up to you guys, I _swear._"

And Jack was off again.


	2. Everything Went to Hell

**Hi guys! This may be a little angsty, but do I care!? Nope! Cause it makes a good sob story! Now let's continue!**

* * *

Two days later, Jack is once again bored and back at the Warren. But, he intends to _actually _do something this time. He walks around and every time a mini egg pops out, he freezes it. And then he reaches a the place where all the "walking egg statues" are placed. Jack smirks evilly as his mind starts to form a new kind of prank for the Kangaroo...

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Jack dusted off his hands and began to quietly creep away from the unbelievably _big _mess he had made of giant egg statues. All he had to was _freeze them all in their place. __**Heh, the Big Kangaroo is gonna get a load of this...**_Jack thought, as he began to say his usual sentence. "Wind! Take me home!", Jack yelled to the heavens.

And that was what the wind did.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Once he landed, this time, there weren't any mad Guardians, so he was safe for right now. Everything was going perfect...That is until Tooth barged in and she blasted near Jack to get a look at his "shining white pearls" "**MY GOSH, THEY ARE JUST SO PERFECT!**", she squealed, picking at Jack's mouth. "Mrph! Grah, Tooth!", Jack sputtered. Tooth knew what that meant, and immediatly backed off. "Sorry, Jack. I just wanted to get a look at-"

"OKAY, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THIS?"

The Kraken has been released! Everyone hide! Jack actually had to cover his ears from the loud Australian accent invading his ears. Eventually, he got over that, and put his hands by his sides. Jack then asked, tauntingly, "Who would do what?~" Bunny spotted Jack and came over, pissed to high hell. That, was when Jack began back away slowly from the oversized rabbit. Then, Bunny lunged at him. And Jack ran for the hills, but he wasn't fast enough for the rabbit's hopping was too fast. Bunny got him by the ankle, and Jack's body fell. Hard. "Gotcha, you Old Snowman!", Bunny insulted. "Gugh!", Jack grunted when he face-planted on the hard marble floor. Tooth screamed, "Jack!"

North and Sandy heard all the commotion and ran into the room. "What's going on!?", North yelled in his strong, Russian accent. Sandy, of course, can't speak, so all he had were pictures. _What's happening?! _Sandy..."said" Bunny got up. When he got up, he held Jack up by his hood. "Hi, old man...", Jack moaned, lazily raising a hand and then dropping it down by his sides. "What happened!?", North asked. "This lil' troublemaka' freezed all my egg statues!", Bunnymund yelled, shaking the poor boy relentlessly. "You shouldn't have done that, boy. I can't even put up with you for two seconds!"

And then Jack made the mistake of opening his mouth and saying,

"You're my family. You're supposed to put up with me, right? That's what they do?"

That was when E. Aster Bunnymund snapped and broke. He had lost his will to stay calm. "Listen, you seem to be mistaken about that little _family _of yours. _We _aren't your family,"

"Bunnymund!", Tooth exclaimed. But Bunny kept going. "May I repeat, _we aren't your family_. Hell, I don't think we'd care if you even went _missing! _We'd probably just keep doing our usual routine with children of the world!" Jack began looking horrified; North then yelled, "I believe that is enough, Bunnymund!" Instead, Bunnymund kept going, making Jack feel worse and worse. _Stop it! _Sandy signaled. "Oh, but I guess you wouldn't care either, seeing as you don't care that any of us have work to do." By this time, Jack was up against the wall with a horrified expression on his face. "And you know what else? _You're on your own, Old Snowman. No one is going to help you with anything!_"

And that was last straw for Jack.

"I'M SORRY!", he yelled in Bunnymund's face, and began to run away. "Wind! Take me to Burgess!", Jack shouted, and he was off once more. "That'll teach ya to mess with me!", Bunny cried out to the skies where Jack was flying all about. Suddenly, a pain in his back began to show. "What the bloody-!?", Bunny howled, looking behind him. Tooth had actually _punched _him! And it _hurt_! "What the bloody hell, Tooth!?", Bunny yelled, turning around to face Toothiana. And then she _slapped _Bunny. The rest of the Guardians just stood there in shock at how mad Tooth can be sometimes. "What is _wrong _with you, Aster," she exclaimed, "What gave you the _right _to be so _creul _to Jack!?" "He _froze _my egg statues!", Bunny retorted, earning another slap from Tooth. "It. Doesn't. Matter. You _just _said that we weren't going to help him with _anything! _What is _wrong _with you!?", she shouted, her voice getting louder.

"May I repeat-" "You will repeat _nothing, _E. Aster Bunnymund!", North boomed, finally speaking up. "Go back to the Warren right at this moment!", he continued. Bunny then got more and more annoyed. Finally, he tap the ground two times and a hole forms from under his feet, and he fell through, eventually letting the hole [in the ground] close. And all this time, Sandy stayed silent. Or, at least that's what the other Guardians thought. Actually, he was using sand pictures to talk, but no one saw him.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Jack had justrounded the world around to get to a very cold place on Earth: the Himalayas. And where did it have to be? Just on the highest mountain ever: Mnt. Everest. Jack had most certainly _lied _about going to Burgess. What was he doing there, you ask? The poor boy was _crying. _He mumbled to himself, "I-I'm sorry... I'm really, really...sorry..." He sniffed some more, and cried some more while burying his face in his knees. He stayed like this for a few more minutes.

Until he heard what sounded like hissing. Jack instantly jumped up from his place on the summit and he got into a fighting stance with his staff. He looked around hastily, but failing in finding anything that made the hissing sound.

hiiissssssssssssss

**There it is again!** Jack exclaimed in his mind. He spun around to where he thought the hissing came from.

hiiisssssssssssss

"Who's there!?", Jack shouted, his voice cracking a little from crying. **"I am your imagination~", **the voice said menacingly.

Suddenly a sharp pain embedded his head and he he felt light headed. The menacing voice continues. **"I am merely a non-existant space that has been made from your sorrow and anguish." **The pain got bigger. "Ngh!", Jack grunted as he fell to the cold ground, clutching his throbbing head. "Stop it!", Jack shouted, his voice cracking agian, and tears threatning to come up. The voice spoke again, but it had a much younger tone to it than before. **"Come with me, Cold One. I shall rid you of the wickedness that befells your mind." **

Then everything went dark for Jack Frost.

* * *

**WELL! Read and Review and I will read you... in the next chapter. BA-BAI! Revolv-kun OUT!**


	3. And So it Begins

**HEY GUYS! Thank you SOOOO much for all the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it! This gives me the strength to continue typing! Now, let's continue!**

* * *

Jamie was a little worried.

He said to himself more then a million times that the snow should have started to show. Not a single speck of snow had landed on Burgess when snow should've already started to show a few days ago. Slowly, but surely. Jamie looked at his bed, and then his pillow. He suddenly had the urge that he should try to break another tooth to get the Tooth Fairy...

Suddenly, a _rap _sounded throughout the room. Jamie's mouth turned from a sad frown to a giddy grin in two seconds flat. He ran up to the large window and expected to see the Winter Boy being at his window for a nice conversation. Instead, he found ...absolute emptiness. "What the-?", Jamie muttered silently. What made that sound then? _**Couldn't have been a ghost...**_Jamie began to think, _**...could it? **_

Poor boy went to bed, scaring his mind with pictures of demonic entities. What Jamie didn't see was the fact that a blur went past with window.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Tooth raced around the town of Burgess, along with at least twenty mini fairies reaching into houses and replacing baby teeth with quarters. While the troop was flying, one of the fairies accidently dropped their load. Tooth sent it to go get it back. While falling, it hit a window, unbeknownst to Toothiana or the fairy. The mini tooth fairy went to retreive it, moving at a tremendous speed. It flew back up, tooth in hand, going along with the group once more. Tooth saluted the fairy a good job and they all went on with their job.

Right then and there, Tooth had a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Like something bad had happened to _someone. _For the life of her, she couldn't figure out _who_ had been in danger, nor had she the idea of what kind of danger they were _in. _So, putting it out as minor paranoia for being in the dark too long, she chose to ignore the feeling.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

A few days went past, and it was nearing the starting day for Winter. Only a few of the Guardians had trouble figuring out the reason as to _why _the frost on the trees hadn't been there. Or as to why there wasn't any snow to be found anywhere in the world. The main Guardians who had noticed first were Tooth and Sandy. Them being the main Guardians to help out every day, they noticed a change right away. After their errands had been completely erased for the day, they came back to Santoff Claussen to give the news to everyone personally.

"What!?", North exclaimed, banging his fist on a nearby table. Tooth and Sandy flinched at the sound of the impact. "Where's Jack?!", North asked. "That's the thing," Tooth began, " we don't know!" _We honestly don't know! Maybe you have an idea? _Sandy suggested, pictures shifting from one thing to another above his head. "No...I don't know either, Sandy," North fummed, "Maybe...no. I don't want to see him at this moment."

Tooth and Sandy went towards North. "Who!?" _Who!? _ They both shouted at same time. North wiped off any... disgusting residue that might've gotten on his face, and continued his unfinished sentence.

"Aster Bunnymund."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Jack is _missing?_", Bunny asked, confused and flabbergasted. Tooth came forward, "Yes, and this all happened right after you _yelled _at Jack! You said that we wouldn't care-" "-if he got missing, yeah, yeah.", Bunny finished _and _interrupted, obviously not caring one bit. Tooth began to get angry again. Sandy also started to get angry. Bunnymund took one look at both of them, and immediatly began to think of another answer. He stuttered and stuttered until he managed to get some words out. "Uh... I mean-" "Save it, Aster," Tooth yelled, " if you don't care, then I guess me, and Sandy are going to look for him ourselves!"

And then they flew off into the night. Sandy with his dream cloud, and Tooth with her millions of mini fairies.

Bunny stared off the direction where the two Guardians headed off, when he suddnely heard clicking and clacking behind him. He turned around to see that North had gotten his coat on with his matching machetes in hand. "Woah, woah, woah," Bunny ushered, stopping North from walking forward, "Where are you going?" North took one look at Bunnymund and instantly jerked his arm out of the rabbit's grip. "I," North began bitterly, "am going to find Jack." Then, the old man walked away to another section of the workshop.

A loud _boom _could be heard somewhere off the distance, and the faint sound of bells grew louder as a sleigh _zipped _over Bunnymund's head, nearly missing him inches. Before North rode off into the night, he yelled, " If you have _some _goodness in your heart, then come join us!" And that was it. North rode off to join Tooth and Sandy in their quest for the missing winter child.

All the while, E. Aster Bunnymund stood still, looking at the open gap in the wall.

The oversized rabbit thought, and thought, and thought. Until he finally made the decision. "For heaven's sake...", he muttered as he stomped the floor two times. A hole opened up underneath, and Bunny fell through.

Man in Moon was proud at Bunny's decision.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O- o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**_MEANWHILE..._**

Jack awoke to a very dark place. He couldn't even see two feet in front of his face! Just how in Manny's name was he supposed to be able to see in this place? Then he realized that he didn't have his staff in his hand. He knelt down on the ground, and moved his hands around the floor to try to see if he could at least _feel _his staff somewhere. Suddenly, he felt something wooden and hard. He moved his fingers forward and found that stick ended shortly after. **_Jackpot!_ **Jack thought, as he grabbed his staff, and held it up high. A sparkle of white light emitted from very tip that filled a giant section of the room.

Jack waved his staff around. So far, all he saw were piles of sand and there was a nasty stench in the air that made Jack cringe and gag. For lack of a better word, the room smelled of... rotten things. It was cold, that was true, but being the Winter Spirit he was, Jack didn't mind. But, just for other reasons, he put on his hood. He wandered around the dark room with his "torch" and every little thing that made noise scared him half to death. **_Where am I?!_**Jack thought as he continued to wander around, _**Who would decide to kidnap **_**me _of all people?_**Then his mind went into a depressing state. **_I'm not even worth saving... I'll bet the everyone didn't even notice I was gone..._**His state of mind then grew more and more depressing and sad by the minute.

Soon enough, Jack collapsed to his knees, crying his eyes out. And then he fell asleep.

* * *

**OKAY! That was the end of chapter three for this story! Are you people glad I included MiM into the picture? If so, leave a review. Or don't, whichever choice you make is fine with me! SO! I am Revolv-kun and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


	4. A Mysterious Stranger Appears

**HI GUYS! Thanks again a lot for the reviews! Don't be afraid to send me some feedback on how I did; I don't bite! **

**or DO I? RAWR. Just kidding. Anyway, if I may have miss-calculated something, or maybe misspelled something, don't be afraid to tell me. Alright? Alright. **

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Jack yet again awoke to a dark place and repeated the lighting process once more. He walked around a little more, and the nasty stench began to grow. By now, he was pretty sure the smell had already stuck on his clothing. The floor began to feel wet and slimy, like something out of a horror film with all the guts and blood sprawled all over the floor. _**Is this what all this is? **_Jack thought, _**Am I in a slaughter house?**_ In that very instant, and stopped. Very, very slowly, he lowered his staff to the floor. He thought that he saw something _red. _"AAH!", he screamed, running forward. (A/N: It was just paint, but it's okay he doesn't know that, right?) Jack ran and ran until he came towards a dead end. "No, no, no!", he muttered, dropping his staff and searching the wall for any sort of mechanism or door. His eyes ans hands scanned and scanned and scanned, but to no avail, he couldn't find a door knob, or secret passageway.

**"What does it feel like being trapped, Cold One?"**

Jack turned around. He saw the figure of... something within the darkness. "Who are you," Jack yelled, "Why did you kidnap me?!" He instantly picked up his staff and waved it in front of the figure. It was a woman!

She had long, brown, curly hair, and her dress was white and green. The dress also tread along the ground, picking some dirt up while it did so. Her face was deeply pale, like Jack's, and her eyes shone a bright green. Even if she seemed beautiful in a way, Jack was almost certain that this was the person who kidnapped him. He felt it. **"What is wrong, child? Are you afraid of something?",**the woman said. The way she said seemed as though she was _taunting _the three-hundred year old boy. Like he was an actual child that was lost in a strange place. Well, one of those was true. But, above all else, Jack was most certainly _not _a child!

The woman came closer, and Jack backed up. His hands continued to search for some sort of way out. But, yet again, he comes to the conclusion that there isn't one. Just before swearing under his breath, Jack forces his hand. "Tell me who you are!", he yelled with an obvious fire and anger wielding behind his blue eyes. The staff was directly in front of the woman's face. The woman turned her head to the side and muttered, _"...I thought you were still asleep..." _"What?", Jack asked. **"Nothing. But, to get back to the matter at hand," **Suddenly, the woman began to _hover off the ground. _She yelled, **"My name is Fionice! I will tell you nothing of where you are or who kidnapped you, but I **_**will **_**tell you this much," **

She suddenly fell back down to the ground and sprinted towards Jack. She stopped right by his ears. She whispered menacingly, _**"I hope your days are filled with darkness, and sorrow. Just like his majesty perfers it." **_

Suddenly, she's out of Jack's sight.

Frozen in his place, Jack continues to breath heavily. After a long while, he slides down, and sits, still breathing heavily. "That...", he begins. After another long while, he tries to get up. But upon getting up, he discovers a doorknob. "What the heck? That wasn't there before...", he whispered. He turned the knob.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

"Jack!", Tooth yelled. Everyone was together, (except Bunnymund) and now, they were circling Burgess. Tooth searched by the ground, while Sandy searched in the sky, and North searched above the clouds. They didn't know that Bunnymund was helping them too. That wasn't until he popped up out of nowhere right in front of Tooth. "AH!", they both screamed when they bumped into each other. Tooth landed hard and Bunny... well he got knocked out. That is until two seconds later, the gigantic bunny woke up, a face full of Tooth all up in his grill.

"MDSNFKJENJFRN- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!", he yelled, instantly backing away from Tooth, a mad blush on his face. "What are _you _doing here, Bunnymund?", Tooth spat. Her voice had such poison and bitterness in it that it was enough to make Bunny feel bad. _Very _bad. "I...", Bunny began, sighing multiple times while doing so, "...I came to help. I am the Gurardian of Hope after all. And I didn't really give Jack the..." He struggled to say the word, "... 'hope' he needed so that he can a real family-" "You sure didn't!", Tooth interrupted, starting to fly again. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Tooth began to fly up to the sky once more, but Aster stopped her. "Tell the others...", he struggled again, "...I'm...gonna help, too." Bunny got up, and said, "So long!" And with two taps of his foot, he was off again. The Gaurdian of Memories hovered there, looking at nothing but air. After a good long while, she scoffed, and flew back up where Sandy's dream sand looked for traces of Jack. All the while, North yelled, "JACK!" over and over again. His voice boomed over the quiet town of Burgess, causing many tiny children go to their windows to look up at the night sky to see who the jolly visitor was.

Even if Sandy was unable to use speech, he used his dream sand to try to find traces of Jack. (A/N: Yes, it's possible for this to happen because I made it happen. Now, onward!) Whichever stream roamed the longest, that was most likely where Jack was. So far, none of the streams went farther. This began to worry the three Guardians quite a bit. Many, many questions pondered and poked their minds.

Where in the world was the Winter Spirit?

Were they going to rescue him before Mother Nature figured it all out?

Who in their right mind would even _dare _so much as to _touch _Jack?

The Guardians had assumed that it was likely Pitch that had captured him. But where on Earth did he have the power to be able to get to Jack? That was the part that confused them greatly. They didn't know of any who messed with them. The Guardians... their _family. _Tooth stammered with her speech, but finally managed to say, "North," North turned his head, "... Bunny's helping us." And with a big, hearty laugh, North, Sandy, and Tooth, continued the search for their missing family member. North whispered to himself, "I knew he was going to give in."

* * *

**OKAY! Remember, if I typed anything wrong, then point it out to me if you want! Than you for reading and I will read you... in the next review. BAI!**


	5. Servant of Evil

**HAI GUYS! I'm sorry this chapter didn't come sooner! I sorta didn't want to write this chapter, and I sorta did. I was just too damn lazy today and yesterday, and almost everyday since Summer vacation started. And BTW! Did you guys catch on with the Vocaloid reference in the chapter title? No? Okay then. ENOUGH OF MY USELESS RAMBLING. IT WILL GET US AND YOU NOWHERE. **

**ONWARD WE GO!**

* * *

Once the door was opened, and Jack stepped through, the door immediatly _shut behind him._ "What the-?!", he exclaimed, turning around to look at the door behind him, only to find that it _wasn't there anymore. _"For the love of... What is wrong with this place?", the boy asked himself, looking around. Everything was still dark, but he could see most of what was around him. Like the fact that entire room was fairly huge, and there were big, hunking cages hanging from up above. A lot of cages; more then he could

The atmosphere felt somewhat familiar, like he had been that same place before. But for the life of him, he could not remember where he had seen this sort of setting before. In the middle of everything, he saw a glowing light. As he went closer, the light morphed into a globe with lights everywhere. Some were flickering off, and Jack thought, _**This is sort of like the globe we have back at... **_

Then, something clicked in the back his mind.

The cages, the familiar dark atmosphere, the globe with flickering lights...

He was in Pitch Black's lair.

He had figured out who kidnapped him.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Despite wanting desperatly to keep searching, Tooth, and the others knew that they had to stop, and rest. There were still their 'jobs' that they needed to take care of. Recently, they had noticed that most of the children in the world had stopped believing. More then usual. Tooth and Sandy had tried restlessly day and night, along with North and Bunny, to find their beloved Winter Child. But in their haste, all of them failed to noticed the reason why they were so tired.

So, North decided to take matters into his own hands.

"What?!" _What!? _Sandy and Tooth shouted at the same time. North actually had to cover his ears. He lowered his hands after the shouting. "I'm taking you both off the search. You two need to keep up with your belief," North wrapped his arm aorund Bunny shoulder and said, "Me and Bunny will keep up the search for Jack, alright?" _But were perfectly fine! _the Sandman 'yelled' _See, look! _

Sandy tried to form a miniture horse made out of his dream sand, but as soon as the horse was formed, it quickly desintigrated in a pile of dream sand on the floor. North gave the Sandman a look that said, 'I knew I was right' Sandy looked away, cheeks puffing out in frustration. "Santa" gave a hearty laugh, and Tooth sighed. She said, "Fine. We'll keep doing our jobs. But, you _will _serch for Jack while were gone, right?" Bunny came forward, "We'll do everything we can, sheila." Obviously still angry, Tooth puffed out her cheeks and flew away, bringing numerous fairies with her. Then Sandy flew away on his dream cloud, following Tooth.

After a few moments of silence, North slapped Bunny on his back, followed by a loud gasp of breath coming from Bunnymund. "Well," North began, "let's start on that search again." Aster shook off his hand, and answered bitterly, "Yeah, yeah, no need to remind me..."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

He looked up to the ceiling.

Nothing.

He looked around on the walls.

Zero.

He even looked on the ground.

Nada.

"How in god's name am I supposed to get out of this hellhole!?", Jack yelled. All he could tell was that there were numerous cages, and that he shouldn't be scared. That would only cause Pitch to have more power. And besides. Who said Jack Frost was a coward?

But there was another matter pressing in his mind. _**When did Pitch get a **_**girlfriend**_**? And since when did he make her his servant of eternal gratitude? And who is that lady? She mentioned her name was Fionice... **_Jack thought, more questions arising with the questions he had already answered. A while later, after thinking for so long, he realized he was standing perfectly still. "Well, I'm not gonna get anywhere from standing here." And with that, he continued to search for his way out.

~ o ~ ~O~ ~ o ~

"That was mighty impressive, Fionice," Pitch said, "You actually managed to get some dark sand in him." Fionice stood still on the other side of the room, smirking evilly, "And thank you for covering all of the exits with vines." **"It was fairly easy, considering he was asleep. And it was my pleasure, Dark Lord. The thing is..." **Pitch looked at his servant. " 'the thing is' what?", the Dark Lord repeated, a sourness increasing in his voice. Fionice continued, **"... the thing is that I could not manage to get all of the dark sand in him before he awoke. When I went to inject another dose, he was already awake." **

Pitch Black laughed, and said, "My dear, do not worry. Even with little sand in him, he can turn. Give it time. And with time, Jack will turn to our side." Pitch laughed evilly, and then he vanished away into the shadows, leaving Fionice in the dark room by herself. **"Okay, your Highness," **Fionice mumbled, a bright green color vibrating in her hands, **"I will wait." **

And with that, she too vanished.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Bunny was miserable.

All he wanted to do now, was to go back to the Warren, and to finally sooth his aching bunny feet. But, no. He had to go Jack-hunting with North. Why did he ever _agree _to this? His conscience got the better of him, that's why he agreed. They searched for a few more hours on Burgess, and then they headed straight to the forests. North searched above, and Bunny searched from below. In Bunny's perspective, the forests got scarier, and creepier as he traveled deeper and deeper into them. The trees began to look blacker, and more age-ridden.

And now he thought he was lost.

"Come on, come on...", Bunny muttered, swerving his head left to right to try and get an angle at any of the trees. No signs of blue, and no signs of a stick- er, staff. He couldn't make any sign of a human that had roamed the forests recently. And just when Bunny was about to give up on the ground floor, something weird caught his eye. **_Was that flower always there? _**The Pooka thought, eyeing a black rose sprouting from the ground. **_Why is there a black rose in the middle of a forest? There shouldn't be any flowers growing at this time of year; it's the middle of Fall for Christ's sakes! _**Bunnymund thought, moving closer to the flower. **_And I've never seen a _black _rose before._**

The gigantic rabbit looked up to the sky, and yelled, " 'Ey North! Come take a crack at this!" North turned in his direction, and noticed Bunny furiously waving his arms left and right. North then flew down to the ground, and got out of his sleigh. "What's wrong?" Bunny pointed at the black rose sprouting form the ground. North then got on one knee in front of the flower, and began to examine it. While he was examining, the rose began to pulsate, and sway back and forth. His eyes went wide, and North yelled, "Bunnymund, stand back!" "What?", Bunnymund said. North grabbed a random glass dome from the back of his sleigh, and plopped it on top of the flower.

Suddenly, the black rose exploded into a pile of black sand inside the dome.

Bunny's eyes widened, then he exclaimed, "What was that!?" North got up. "That," he began, "was called a Black Dahlia. The sand it holds is poisonous to anybody who steps too close to it. So, when it explodes, the sand goes off in different directions, targeting the person that's nearest to it." Bunny looked at North, and breathed, "So we...?" The old man nodded, and whispered, "I believe we were being targeted. Along with the children nearest to it," North began to walk back to his sleigh, when he finished his sentence. "Look's like someone doesn't want to know where their hiding place is. Let's keep searching!" And with that, North rode off into the night, bells ringing on his sleigh.

Aster E. Bunnymund stared at the decomposed plant, and made a mental note to steer clear of the Black Dahlias. And soon, he was on his merry way, looking closely at the road for any sign of a black flower. He tried to figure out who would make such creations. He figured Pitch was behind these strange flowers, but then he thought, **_Who uses flowers as a weapon?_ **There was absolutely no other clue!

...Unless Pitch had help from someone.

And then it finally clicked. He knew who was helping him. **_That damn Poison Ivy...! _**Bunnymund thought, hopping through the woods once more.

* * *

**OKAY! So do you guys like the new character I added? Do you hate her, love her? And remember, If I've made any sort of mistake in this chapter, please tell me so I can fix it right away, alright? And yeah, I stole the name Poison Ivy! WHAT NOW!?**

**...okay that was stupid.**

**AAAANYWAY, now that you guys know who kidnapped our poor Frost Child, tell me if that was sort of predictable. Cause in my opinion, it was. Well, my name is Revolv-kun and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI!**


	6. Anger Caught Up with the Bunny

**HELLO PEOPLE! Below you will find something shocking. Not really, but one of my reviewers (I don't remember who) asked for a Greif-stricken! Bunny and that's what she got. I also included a little literature in there too. CHECK IT! lol**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Bunny now felt extremely tired.

He had gone day and night searching for Jack, that the whites of his eyes started to get red. North, however, was the complete opposite. He had no bags under his eyes, and he would get up early in the morning like he usually did to eat some variety of cookies. Along with milk, of course. One day, Bunnymund asked North in a bitter tone, "Why the hell are you so chipper today? And everyday, for that matter?" North continued to eat away at his meal, and with a mouth full of outmeal, he replied, "Vecause I'm able to vest while you do the work for me." North laughed with his mouth still full of cookie.

And just seeing North so... _happy _made Bunny's blood boil.

Bunnymund's face began to show anger, and eventually, he erupted, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO _DAMN _HAPPY?!", the gigantic rabbit exploded, fighting with himself and his decisions to either throw the plate of food out a window, or beat the old man senseless. He did neither, to his surprise, and snapped, "HOW ARE YOU _SO _HAPPY, WHEN ONE OF OUR OWN IS OUT THERE, PROBABLY GETTING TORTURED AND MANGLED!" In his anger, he threw the plate across the room, dubbing one of his choices made. Bunny chuckled, and yelled, "And, I don't know how you _aren't _doing a _damn _about _any _of this. And on top of all that, your making _me _do all the searching while you eat your damn cookies, not a care in the world!"

Bunny turned to walk away from North, but then chose to say, "AT LEAST _I _FIGURED OUT THAT PITCH HAS A SERVANT!" And with that, Bunny stomped the ground two times, and fell through.

The kitchen was now filled with an indefinite silence, only seeming to grow now that the tinier noises began to fade off into the distance. With his mouth now void of food, North smirked, and whispered to himself, "I already knew that, Aster. I already knew."

~ o ~O~ o ~

Bunny popped back into the Warren, fuming in anger and frustration. How could that old _coot _be so _joyful?! _How could he not even care about the whereabouts of that Frostbite?! How... could he not _care? _

Another thing clicked in his mind.

He hadn't cared. This... everything was _his _fault. He was the reason why Jack was missing, and probably _scared _at the moment. He recalled everything he had said to the poor boy.

_"Listen, you seem to be mistaken about that little family of yours. We aren't your family."_

_"May I repeat, we aren't your family. Hell, I don't think we'd care if you even went missing! We'd probably just keep doing our usual routine with children of the world!"_

_"Oh, but I guess you wouldn't care either, seeing as you don't care that any of us have work to do." _

_**"And you know what else? You're on your own, Old Snowman. No one is going to help you with anything!"**_

Bunnymund remembered that last part the most, which made him cringe with sadness. _**What have I done? Why would I say those things... **_Aster thought, sitting down on a slab of rock, and putting his head in his hands. _**What is **_**wrong **_**with me? **_And it wasn't like he didn't knowperfectly well what three hundred years did to that boy.

Loneliness

Sorrow

Misery

Anguish

And worst of all... _Unloved. _Those were the feelings that Jack Frost had encountered during his three-hundred year life-time. How was he _this _stupid to have not realized this?! Was he _this _ignorant? Did he really hate Jack _that _much? Enough to say even the cruelest things to him? Usually, he'd ignore him until the anger was gone. But this time... Something snapped inside of him. All those years of getting pranked finally caught up to him, and Bunny guessed that he had enough of it all. \

Then he decided, **_Enough of this! I am going to find him if it is the last thing I do!_**

And with that, Aster E. Bunnymund stomped his feet two times, and fell through.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

_**Why do I feel so sleepy? **_Jack thought, practically dowsing off. One time, he nearly fell over while he was walking! Then, he wondered another thing. How many _days _had Jack spent cooped up in the dark? Jack thought he was actually hearing things now, though he dared not be afraid of them. That would only bring Pitch more satisfaction. And then there was Fionice. That lady was absolutely nuts! Why would she call Pitch 'his majesty'? Did she _honestly _think that Pitch was a _king?_ There was no way! If Pitch was anything, he was more of... well, Jack perfer he didn't say those words aloud.

Suddenly, he fell over, exausted and weak. "What's happening..to me?", Jack whispered, his vision blurring, and his head filling with pain. He heard a foul cackle coming from behind him, but by this time, his body also started to fill with pain, and moving his sore body would only cause more pain. "**Oh, Jack Frost**," a voice said, "**So little and alone**." And then that sentence turned into something else.

_"Poor, Jack. So cold and alone,_

_Why, his poor heart had turned to solid stone!_

_Everything he does is all just for nothing._

_All he awaits for is a little something," _

"Sto...Stop...", Jack whimpered, his mind and body filling with immense pain. The poor boy started making whimpering, and groaning noises. The voice continued.

_"Spending three-hundred years, oh so lonely,_

_No one to save him from his tragedy._

_Mass destruction, wherever he goes_

_It's his fault, he knows,"_

Suddenly, Jack's mind began to fill with images about all the sad families, all the fatherless or motherless children crying. And it was all because their car crashed. All because they slipped and cracked open their head.

All because of the ice he created.

"STOP! PLEASE!", Jack yelled, tears streaming down his face, feeling helpless and scared. He couldn't help feeling scared. His body was in extreme _agony._ He hugged himself. The absurd voice continued onward with the last verse.

_"Nobody cares about the poor little child,_

_His fake grin plastered for those who smiled_

_Tragedy, Sorrow, Anger, Loss_

_All of this makes up Jack Frost!"_

And then Jack felt nothing. His body and mind went numb. Before finally falling to sleep, the voice said, "**Sweet dreams, Jack Frost...**" A tremendously loud laugh bounced off the walls of the room.

And Jack passed out.

~ o ~O~ o ~

Jack woke up about two hours later, in a dark room. Not the previous one he had been in before. No, this one was a smaller room, with a... bed? _**Why would there be a bed in Pitch's lair?**_ Jack thought, his head swerving left and right. Nothing on the left side. Nothing but a door on the right side.

Wait, a door?

_**I can get out of here through there! **_the Winter Child thought, hopping off the bed and lifting his arm to the doorknob. But before he could touch the doorknob, he noticed something about his arm. _**Where...is...my...hoodie!?**_ Jack thought. He looked at his chest. No hoodie to be found. If you were there, you would have seen the scars all over his torso, and wrists. All of them within the three-hundred year life-time, and many more that were recent.

Suddenly, the door flies open, knocking Jack back on the bed. Fionice comes through with a rather... _showy _outfit on. (A/N: you don't need me to tell you what it looked like) "What the fu- Woah.", Jack says, taken back by the sudden change in clothing. The clothing still had the color green, but with a different attire. _**Dang, **_Jack thought, biting his lower lip, _**I really wanna... Wait, WHAT THE CRAP AM I THINKING?!**_ In the outside world, Jack began slapping himself to try and get rid of the dirty thoughts occupied in his mind. **"Hey. Jack," **Fionice called, getting annoyed, **"Jack. Cold One. JACK!" **Jack looked up at Fionice, and while doing so, he scanned over the outfit again. **_What's she gonna do to me? _**Jack thought, a look of disgust crossing on his face whilst thinking about all the possibilities. He looked at Fionice again, this time yelling, "What's your problem anyway, lady!?"

Suddenly, she slapped him.

**"Is that the way you treat your elders, Cold One?"**, Fionice started, watching Jack touch the spot where she slapped him. She then pushed Jack's shoulder, and his back landed on the bed. "Hey, what're you-" **"Shh, Jack..."**, Fionice taunted, putting a finger on Jack's lips. He immediately knew where this was going, and blushed. _Hard. _"G-Guh, F-Fionice, I-I'm too..." He didn't get to finish the sentence, since a pair of lips came rocketing down on his. "MRRPH STPH FU FPHEASE!", Jack muffled, his arms flailing everywhere to try and get the insane woman off him.

And then he started to feel woozy.

_**Not this again!** _Jack thought, his struggle growing slower, and weaker. This time, he didn't feel any pain. But everything he felt went numb. He couldn't feel a single thing throughout his entire being. He grew scared again. Why was he here? Why had they kidnapped him? What was his purpose for being here?

**_Why me?_**

Jack suddenly felt _deeply _depressed. He began to think, **_Why am I here? What's wrong with me? Why do I have to immortal? _**

**_Why don't I just _die_? _**

**_Everything will be better that way._**

**_I don't have to cause pain anymore._**

**_Nobody will have_ a hopelessbother _hanging around. _**

**_They won't miss me._**

**_I should just do that, huh? Die?_**

**_But the thing is... will it work?_**

**_I don't know, but what I do know..._**

**is that I want to disappear forever.**

Then Jack Frost passed out into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**WELL, IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR, IM GUESSING YOU GUYS ARE GOING. 'NO JACK! YOUR NOT A HOPELESS BOTHER! YOUR PERFECT!' **

**Yeah. **

**ANYWAY, how do you guys like the _sexy _part I put in here. I gave this spoiler to one of my other reviewers (not the same one I mentioned above) and it was definitely the way I wanted it to go. :3**

**And I also included EXTREME angst in this chapter. Tell me how you guys took it when Jack thought he wanted to die. I wanna know~~ **

**Thank you so much for reading, and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! **


	7. Rescue Comes

**HELLO! I tried my hardest for this one. And thank you guys so much for the many reviews and faves ive gotten. You guys are awesome! Now...Allow me to say...**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

North and Bunny began to search for Pitch's hideout. Where was it? In fact, this particular search was so important that they called Tooth and Sandy over to help them look. North yelled out, "Look for anything out of the ordinary!"

Tooth flew west.

Sandy floated south.

Bunnymund hopped east.

And North went... well, north.

They were determined to find their Winter Child. It didn't matter if they had to search day and night non-stop. They were going to find him. And all of them knew that Pitch had a servant, and that it was the wretched Poison Ivy.

~~ * ~~ _20 minutes earlier _~~ * ~~

"Folks," Bunny yelled, popping up in the globe room. North, Sandy and Tooth were already there. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Tooth put aside her anger, and Sandy did as well. Bunnymund walked closer to the group, and quickly announced, "Me and the Big Man believe that Pitch may be working with someone." Tooth gave a tiny gasp, and Sandy made a an exclamation mark over his head. "Who?", Tooth asked, anxious to hear. "Poison Ivy.", Bunny said calmly. The Tooth Fairy gave a much louder gasp this time, and she whispered, "Poor Jack..." Now it was North's turn to speak.

"Now, if we get started on finding where Pitch lives, we can get to Jack. So everyone," Bunny gave a tiny 'oh no...' before North said, "TO THE SLEIGH!"

~ o ~O~ o ~

Everyone entered the ice domain and saw the sleigh already outside of the shed. It's repairs after the fight with Pitch were magnificent, and the yeti's had received a well deserved thank-you for their work. Everyone hopped in the sleigh, and North made sure everyone was in it. Especially Bunny. "Bunny," North started, "make sure you don't get off the sleigh, alright?" While he said that, the Pooka was in the midst of sneaking away off the sleigh. Bunny cursed under his breath, and got back on the sleigh, cheeks puffing out, and his arms crossing his chest.

North smirked, knowing well what the gigantic rabbit had tried to do. Then he yelled with power in his voice, "And were off!"

And just like that, the sleigh flew off into the sky.

Whilst in the sky, North grabbed a snowglobe and whispered, "Burgess." The snowglobe was sent flying in the sky as North threw it. A portal opened up and the sleigh flew through.

~~ * ~~ _20 minutes later _~~ * ~~

Tooth looked up with determination in her eyes. She flew fast and swift, and started sending her fairies off in different directions, hoping they would have a better chance of finding Pitch's hideout that way.

Sandy floated around on his cloud, a straight face put on. He wanted to find Jack, and when he did, he was gonna give him a monster bear hug.

North ran and ran, and looked left and right to try to find anything unusual about the scenery. He also looked out for the Black Dahlias, and made sure to cut them. He was going to find Jack, and nothing, not even _stupid _flowers, was going to stop him.

Bunny kept hopping fast. He kept recalling every little thing he had said to the boy over the last three hundred years. And every little thing only made him hop faster, and faster. It was his fault, and he was going to fix it.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

_**What's happening to me?**_

_** How am I still here?**_

_** I guess that explains it.**_

_** That Kangaroo was right.**_

_** They really **_**weren't **_**going to save me.**_

_** I should be used to it by now, though.**_

_** They didn't do anything all my life, they aren't going to do anything now. **_

_** I feel like crap now, too.**_

_** What did that woman **_**do **_**to me?**_

_** Did she drug me or something?**_

_** And just **_**who **_**is she?**_

_** Or **_**what **_**is she?**_

_** I don't know anything anymore. **_

_** Well, I could always go back to sleep...**_

Black arms began to crawl up Jack's body. It was slowly growing and infecting his entire being. Jack couldn' t know this, however.

He was asleep. Time goes on when you sleep.

And by this time, the black arms had gone up to his ankles. In a few hours, Jack would be completely immersed in black, eventually infecting his mind as well. Pitch stood by the bed, tall and observing the boy. Then he mumbled under his breath, "The Guardians searching desperatly for him won't have the time. He'll be _mine! All mine!" _A loud laugh echoed the room. And Jack Frost didn't awaken from his slumber. He slept soundly and peacefully, not knowing what was happening to him.

Then again, Jack wouldn't and didn't care about what was happening to him. If it meant _leaving _this life, he was more then willing to take the chance. Pitch laughed evilly once again and soon he left the room. He met up with Fionice in the hallway, and he said, "Everything is going as planned. He is reacting to the dose you gave him." Poison Ivy smirked. **"I did not tell you this," **Fionice began, **"But I added something of mine in the dose as well." **Pitch stopped for a moment, and then he began to walk again, asking, "What did you do?" **"I poisoned his mind. I made it easier for the dark sand to process through. Instead of a few days, it's a few hours." **Pitch thought, _**Very clever, Poison Ivy.**_

Then they dissapeared in the darkness of the hall.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

In the search, Bunny had probably encountered at least three Black Dahlias in his path, all of which he sliced down with his boomerangs.

In her part, Tooth made sure to fly high over the Black Dahlias she found, and also made sure that none of her helpers got close.

North hadn't encountered any Black Dahlias, but he was still on the lookout for them.

Sandy whiplashed at least two other Black Dahlias he had come across, and made sure that they were _thoroughly _cut.

~ o ~O~ o ~

In an hour, three of them had gotten back to where the sleigh was located. Tooth went first. "I didn't find anything other then three Dahlias in my way." Sandy signaled, _Yeah me too. _North brought up, "I didn't find anything on my path." They were waiting for Bunny to say something, but then found that he _hadn't returned. _All of them got worried, and began to run towards the direction he went. They found him in a large clearing, staring at... a bed? Why was there a bed in the middle of the woods? "Bunnymund?", Tooth said quietly, putting a hand on the rabbit's shoulder. He was still staring, like he was in some sort of trance.

Suddenly, he broke out, and exclaimed, "I gotta go tell the guys!" He turned around, and instantly saw that Sandy, North, and Tooth were giving him strange looks. "What're you doing here?", he asked. Sandy signaled, _You didn't come back after the hour, so we went to go investigate. And we found you here, staring at the bed. Like you were in some sort of... dream! _"But... I only just got here...", Bunny said, feeling a little sick. Had he been in a trance for as long as an hour? What was happening to him?

"But that's not the problem right now," Aster began. He gestured to the bed, and he explained, "I think this may be the entrance to Pitch's hideout. It would only make sense that it would be underground. And also," Bunny began to move the bed, and what revealed under was a hole. A _miniature_ hole. But a hole, nonetheless. The Pooka yet again gestured to the entrance, and North began to inspect it. ""Hmmph," North grunted, "This looks to be it."

He looked at Bunny, and said, "After you!"

"WHAT!? No! You go first!"

"B-But I'm just an old man."

"What about you Tooth?"

"I'm not going!"

"C'mon Tooth!"

"No!"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Sandy. And Sandy was asleep. "Sandy," North said, lightly hitting the Sandman's shoulder, "Sandy. Sandy, wake up." Sandy woke up, and instantly went through the entrance. And while falling down, he thought to himself, _**Whimps...**_

~ o ~O~ o ~

Sandy landed on the hard ground quite softly, and in the dark place, he glowed brightly. The Nightmares hiding in the shadows backed away; deeper they went in the shadows. Sandy noticed the shadows, and he began to float towards them, hoping to illuminate and destroy Pitch's henchmen. The Nightmares began to run away from the light; Sandy smirked. He was going to have fun with this...

~ o ~O~ o ~

Pitch began to run. He didn't know where the wretched light was coming from, but by the looks of it, his army of Nightmares had begun to quickly shrink in number. And that was something Pitch Black cannot tolerate. He finally arrived at the source, when suddenly, a bright light blinded him from out of nowhere. "AH!", he yelled, immediately backing away from the light and into the darkest corner of the room. "GO NIGHTMARES!", he commanded, a barrage of the army flowing like a Tidal Wave onto Sandy.** _Oh no! _**Sandy forming a sand shield to cover the blow. Immediately, the shield began to turn black, and Sandy had to let go of his sand. A loud laugh resounded through the room. "Well, well, look who we have visiting us today," Pitch began, walking back and forth on a high platform. Sandy put on a brave face, and got out his whips. If there was going to be a fight, he was ready for it.

Suddenly, a large crash was heard, and a flash of red came up in front of him. _**What the-?** _Sandy thought, lowering his weapon. A faint fluttering began to grow louder, and nearer. And a _thump _kept repeating itself, getting closer. "What's up, mate?", Bunny greeted, hopping ahead. "Well," Pitch said, walking back and forth again on the platform, "we have the whole team here tonight!"

"Where's Jack!?", Tooth yelled, a bitterness in her voice. "Whatever do you mean?", Pitch said in a taunting manner. "You know what we mean, Pitch! Where is he!?", North yelled, stepping forward, swords hand and hand. Fionice came out of her hiding place, and Pitch chuckled. He said, "Foolish Guardians. You already came too late...

He's already under my control."

* * *

**AGAIN, IF YOUVE MADE IT THIS FAR, I THINK YOUR GOING, "NOOOOOOOOOO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!" **

**SO, WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, I GIVE ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, CURTESY OF MOI. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and as always, I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! **


	8. The Dark Prince

**HELLO YOU DARK JACK WANTING FANGIRLS! WELL YOU GET YOUR WISH. NOW FANGIRL WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT. DO IT. DO IT NOW. **

**I'm kidding. Just enjoy the chappy. And people, just so were clear, I didn't let Jack get raped by Fionice. Okay? Okay. **

**ONWARD WITH THIS THING!**

* * *

Tooth gave a loud gasp. _**No...**_ She thought, her face forming into that of fear and worry. Then, somehow, all her anger she had pent up inside of her, boiled with a fire so great. She yelled, "YOU LIAR! I CAN STILL FEEL HIM, I SWEAR THAT TO YOU! HE ISN'T GONE, DAMMIT!" The Guardians looked at their female fighter. What had happend to her? Tooth never acts _this _mad before. They've never even heard her _curse! _Pitch Black laughed, walking back and forth for the third time that moment. "What do you mean he's already under your control!?", North yelled, his swords at ready. "Oh, you know perfectly what I mean.", Pitch said.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard. More specifically, a dark sand explosion. Rubble covered in dark sand flew everywhere, and Sandy had to make a dream sand sheild once again. A loud cackle echoed the room, giving the Guardians a frozen chill down their spines. "Oh look who's here?", Pitch said in a taunting way. He gestured his hand to the dust that hadn't settled yet, and a figure stood behind it. It took the shape of a man; a young man, to be exact. And that's what hit them. All the Guardians stood in awe when the figure came through the unsettled dust.

It was Jack Frost.

"JACK!", Tooth yelled, immediatly flying over to the figure. "Tooth, no!", North yelled. It was alread too late. The dust had not yet settled, but she already saw that the boy had gone under a tremendous change in... _everything. _His clothes were different, his hair was different, and even his staff was different. The staff seemed to have turned crooked by the middle, and spikes formed on the top. And it was covered in a black mist that sent shivers down Tooth's spine. She hadn't seen his face just yet. "J-Jack?", she stuttered, holding her hand out to his shoulder. Silence ensued. Then, she felt like she needed to pull her hand away. She couldn't explain why, but she had a bad feeling that something very _dreadful _was going to happen.

And then the dust settled.

Tooth screamed. "What is it, Tooth!?", Bunny yelled, watching Tooth fly backwards, towards the Guardians. And they _all _had a chance to see Jack's face. His eyes were sunken in, and instead of the sparkling blue pupils he always had, his eyes had turned to a sickly gold. And what made it more terrifying is that the whites of his eyes had turned _black. _Something was truly _wrong _with Jack Frost. _Their _Jack Frost. Bunny's ears drooped, and he breathed with a surprised tone, "Oh my god..." And then he thought, _**What have I done!? **_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

_ A little boy sat in the snow with brown hair and brown eyes. He was cute, nonetheless, and his expression held nothing but fun and happiness in it. He laughs such a cute laugh, and he threw a gumble of snow in the air. The air around the little boy was cold, yes, but that didn't stop him from having fun. Suddenly, a growl was heard from off in the distance. The tiny kid stopped. He knew well what that sound meant, and he also knew that if he even so much as _moved, _the thing that made the sound was going to come after him. And judging by how small he was, he wasn't going to make it very far if he ran. _

_ Tears began to fill up in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. What _was _he going to do? Where was he going to go? He could go running back to his house, but then the wolf would chase him as soon as he bolted. He didn't know what to do! _

_ Suddenly, the scene changed, and he found himself standing on ice. He looked up to see a little girl in front of him. She looked scared, and the ice under her was cracking fast. The boy had grown quite a lot, all most seventeen. He rushed the girl to get closer to him, and as soon as she got close enough, the boy swung the sheperd's staff in his hand, and it grabbed the girl, tossing her to the other side of lake. There were no cracks there, so he thought she would be safe. And she was. _

_ He smiled at the thought of saving someone, but then something dreadful happened. The seventeen year old fell through the broken ice, and he drowned, never to be seen again by his family. The next thing he knew, he was in front of a large, beautiful moon, it's shining radiance blasting in his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but all he knew, was that his name was Jack Frost. He didn't know how he had gotten that name, but by the looks of it, he thought the moon had given him the name. _

_ That's when everything went to hell. _

_ That blizzard on Easter in 68' was only a way to get attention, for this poor boy had not gotten any since he was born in the lake three hundred years earlier. _

_**Now, he wishes to have never been born. **_

_** The reason the moon chose him was all just a joke. **_

_** He was just a mistake waiting to happen. **_

_** The moon wanted a good laugh out of this, didn't he? **_

_** Well, he got his laugh. **_

_** Now, when the hell is an apology coming? **_

_** There isn't one, Mr. Moon?**_

_** Well, screw you. **_

_** I've got a new set of friends today.**_

_** Not those jolly motherfu- Wait, they're **_**here**_**? **_

_** In my home? **_

_** No freaking way. I'm gonna make 'em go away.**_

_** Not tommorow, not in the evening. Today. **_

_** Oh, this was gonna be fun...**_

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Jack began to attack. "Jack, stop this! You're not you!", Tooth yelled, flying in every direction to dodge the attacks. She, and the rest of the Guardians didn't want to hurt Jack. They all knew that they had hurt him enough already. All the lonliness they had put him in for three hundred years. And they all knew they had a part in it all. They just didn't realize it until now. But that didn't matter right now.

Tooth yelled, "I'm sorry, Jack! We shouldn't have left you alone for all your life!"

Then North yelled, "We're _all _sorry! I swear!"

Bunny cried, "We're your _family, _Jack! Not Pitch! _Us! We care!" _

But everyone knew that Jack was too sunken in his own _sorrow _to ever come back out and forgive them. Somehow, they had to get the _real _Jack out without hurting the one outside. Dark Jack. But they still didn't know how. They kept screaming at their Jack to come out and be with them again, but in all their efforts, he hadn't come out. This whole time, they hadn't hurt an inch on Jack's body. Bunny had come to the conclusion of what he needed to do, but first, he yelled, "Wake up, Frostbite! You know you're better than this!" **"Shut up!",** Dark Jack yelled, sending a black, misty covered icicle his way. Bunny dodged it of course. Then he sent out both his boomerangs flying towards Jack's face. "Bunnymund, no!", Tooth yelled. But it was already too late, it hit Jack dead on in the forehead.

His head flew back quite dramatically, and it stayed there for a terrifyingly long time. Unexpectantly, he faced the Guardians again, and smiled evilly. **"How 'bout a little game?~", **Dark Jack said, walking in air. The Guardians looked scared, and Bunny asked, "What is it?" Jack laughed, and head towards Pitch. Jack stood by his side, and then answered, **"If you can beat my father..." **Jack paused.

_Father. _

North froze. He can't _possibly _have thought Pitch was his _father, _right? This can't be happening, right? This is just a bad dream that eventually, everyone will wake up from, and it'll all be okay in the end...

_... right? _

Jack continued, **"I will tell him to give me to you wierdos. And if he manages to beat you... then you have to leave this place and never come back!" **Bunny was furious. What kind of deal is that?! Leave and... and _never _come back? "No! We won't allow that!", North yelled, catching Jack's and Bunnymund's attention. Jack laughed his evil laugh, and suddenly got close to North's face. He stood there menacingly, and with a grin, Dark Jack said, **"Then I guess you're going to have to fight me." **

And the whole room got pitch black.

Nobody could see their hands when they put in front of their faces. And everyone began to feel scared. Suddenly, a light shone brightly, and they all instantly knew that it was Sandy's light. Tooth, Bunny, and North moved towards it, and Sandy lit up the entire room in one go. Only to find that hundreds and hundreds of Nightmares had formed together to cover every wall, every corner, and every nick 'n cranny throughout the entire room. "Oh my word...", North breathed, his eyes scanning the Nightmares. Tooth gasped, and a little sqeak escaped her mouth. Where did they all come from!? How'd they surround _everything _so fast!?

**"Go." **

Almost immediatly as the word was spoken, all the Nightmares jumped forward, barging into the Guardians. Pitch and Jack stood from a distance, and watched from a distance how the Guardians got smashed by his Nightmares. _Their _Nightmares. **"So, Father," **Jack began, **"How we gonna crush 'em?" **Pitch laughed, noticing the strange question the child asked. "They're already gone, though.", he replied. Jack's face formed a frown. **"I can still feel 'em...", **Jack spat. Pitch's eyes widened a little bit. They're still alive? _How? __**I thought I killed them already! **_Pitch thought, a face of anger. He looked back to find that Sandy had destroyed most of his army. "What?!", the enemy yelled, being forced to take matters into his own hands.

But to get to the other Guardians, he had to kill his polar opposite. Again.

* * *

**SUP AGAIN. **

**SO YEAH. PITCH IS THE DAD AND FIONICE IS THE MOM. GO FIGURE. AND DARK JACK IS THE KID. **

**WHAT HAVE I DONE? I COMPLETELY DISFIGURED THE ENTIRE SERIES. AND THE CHARACTERS. AND OH MY GOD. **

**Also, if you want to know what Jack looks like in this chapter, go to my deviantART page. The link's in my description. **

**ANWAY, Thanks so much for reading, and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! **


	9. Regaining His Sanity

**HELLO! Unfortunatly, this might be the last chapter in a month, and I'm really sorry. Check for more info on my deviantART page. The link is on my profile. **

**ONWARD. NOW. STOP READING THIS. DO IT. NAO.**

* * *

How was he gonna do it? How was he going to kill the Sandman? First, he had to make sure Sandy was busy with his Nightmares. But it's not like he was _that _powerful. It had to be quick, like last time. The last time, he had the upper hand, and he had the chance to strike. How was he going to do that in a small space like this? In the sky, he had all the space he needed. In here, he had limited space to deal with.

_ How? _

He looked at Jack. _**I did make him... **_Pitch thought, _**... He could be of some use. **_He turned his full body towards the boy, and quite calmly, Pitch said, "...Do you think you could do something for me?" Jack nodded. "Okay, good, I want you to kill the Sandman. He is a _very _bad man; he tries to interfere with my work." Jack nodded, and said, **"I'm gonna do just that, Father!" **

And with that, Jack jumped off the platform and in to the commotion below.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Boomerangs flew everywhere, and dream sand whipped away all the Nightmares that dared to get close. A flur of blue and yellow flew through each Nightmare, striking them down instantly. A shine of metal and silver blurred and zipped around and in every direction. Everyone was trying their hardest not to get 'infected' with dark sand, and they were also trying to get rid of all the Nightmares. But, no matter how many they destroyed, no matter how mamy disentigrated, the Nightmares would always come back and replace them. How were there so many?

Cold feet rested on the grey rock, and walked towards a golden yellow cloud floating in the air. It was surrounded by tons and tons of black dust, and the man on top of the gold sand cloud kept whipping and slashing at the many Nightmares coming towards him. Jack made his staff form into a scythe, and he smirked. If Sandy kept doing that, maybe he would be able to attack him from behind...

Suddenly, a whip came up from out of nowhere, and nearly hit Jack in the stomach. **"Woah," **Jack exclaimed, jumping back, **"And so, it begins..." **Sandy stood in front of Jack, a face full of anger on it. He was determined get Jack out, and get him back to Santoff Claussen as soon as possible. But then again, he couldn't act ruthlessly, because both of them were made of sand, and if one touched the other, it could mean something good or bad. It depends on who's touching who first.

_Why are you doing this, Jack?! Why are you like this!? _Sandy signalled, trying to get his good sand whip to touch Jack. **"Why are YOU like this? Why are you here?~", **Jack taunted, dodging attacks, and throwing ones of his own. Both of them were jumping around, and dodging each other's attacks. The Nightmares had finally stopped reproducing, and most of them had been wiped out by Bunny, Tooth and North. All of the Guardians were seemingly finished, and all them seemed tired from fighting all their enemies.

North stopped moving when he was done with his batch. He took a look at Sandy and Jack. His eyes had widened.

Tooth looked at the duo that was fighting each other, and her eyes widened.

Bunnymund stopped fighting his share of monsters, and took time to take a glance at Sandy and Jack. He couldn't believe it.

Both had struck each other in the heart.

"NO! SANDY!", North yelled, running towards the fallen warriors. Jack had dream sand glowing and spreading from his wound, and Sandy had black sand spreading and glowing from his wound. Jack's wound seemed to have begun to spread faster than Sandy's, giving the wound time to be saved. **"D...**a**D... **he**lp m**e...", Jack gasped, drifting in and out of his evil side, and his good side. Sandy seemed to have enough dream sand left, and he touched his chest, the black sand dissapearing entirely. Sandy got up, good as new, and walked over to fallen Jack. His hand was reaching out, and Sandy began to reach out his own hand. Suddenly, a large _whoosh _of air sounded and the Guardians were all knocked into the walls.

**"He**lp...pl**ease...Fa**...the**r...", **Jack called out, his hand still outstretched in the air. A grey hand took Jack's and lifted his limp body from off the ground. The dream sand had nearly consumed all of poor Jack, and Pitch managed to get him back to his original form. His dark, evil, sinister self. Fionice came out, elegant as ever, and took the boy from Pitch's hands. She carried him over to a red bed; the same one that she managed to poison him in. **"Go to sleep, Cold One. Have a pleasant nightmare." **

Pitch stood outside of the bedroom, hands behind his back, pondering about where the Guardians were. They weren't groaning in pain and agony near the walls they were smashed in. _**Man in Moon must've sent them back, **_Pitch thought, _**He didn't even let me finish that wretched Sandman off! **_Fionice came out of the room, and walked past Pitch, who was making a rather angry face. She didn't laugh; she thought herself as too serious to laugh at anything. Which was exagerating a little bit. Then, she heard Pitch Black talking to himself, and also standing perfectly still.

_ "Things wrapped in dark and cold,_

_ a new age shall unravel and unfold._

_ A perfect being, of dark and light,_

_ reaching down and up, with all his might._

_ A boy clothed in white, and bathed in black_

_ a sort of control, he seems to lack._

_ Working for dark, but working for light,_

_ he must find a way as to which is right._

_ An evil took him, and made him his own,_

_ As to which he may take the sinister throne."_

Pitch looked around after breaking his trance. What had just happened? Where in the world was he? As far as he could tell, he was still in his home. His prison. And then he remembered his objective. _**I have to destroy them, **_he thought, clenching his fists until he saw white, _**I will kill every last one of them! **_

Fionice kept on walking as soon as she heard him break. She smirked. The Man in the Moon was meaning to tell her something about the boy. About Jack Frost, and of what he _might _become. _**A boy clothed in white, and bathed in black...**_Fionice pondered, continuing her route towards a mysterious green door. _**That's a very strange sentence to hear. And then about him taking Pitch's place... **_Fionice's smirk grew bigger, and wider. Soon or not, she would have a new master to take care of once she was done with Pitch.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Tooth didn't feel very good.

She felt as though she got tossed around, and beaten down. Which is exactly what had happened two hours ago. To say in another manner, she felt like crap. _**Guh...Where am I? **_Toothiana thought, hovering up from her spot on the floor, and finding herself back at Santoff Claussen. Bunny and North were on the verge of getting up. Sandy was in the far side of the room, not disoriented, and perfectly fine. Bunny got up, and asked quite bitterly, "How the 'ell are you not hurt?" Sandy just smiled mischeviously, and Bunny rolled his eyes. In no time, all of the Guardians were back on their feet, and trying to ask Man in Moon what the deal was. "Why did you send us back," North began to ask, "Why Man in Moon?" "Yeah, why?", Bunny asked, getting a little irritated. He had him! He knew he did. So why did Man in Moon send them back?

_Why? _

Bunny yelled to the heavens, "WE NEARLY HAD HIM! WHY DID YOU SEND US BACK!? WE COULD'VE BROUGHT HIM BACK IF YOU'D JUST LET US FIGHT!" He felt bad enough as it is. Now he felt bad for not being able to fight back right when they had Jack in their hands. All let their heads hang in sorrow and anger. Why had he done it? Why didn't he let them fight? Was it because they seemed weak from fighting? _**We had Jack...**_ Bunny thought, his hand clenching into a fist, _**...I swear, we had him for that one moment... **_The gigantic Pooka's mouth turned into a nasty frown. "Why?", he whispered. Bunny slammed his fist on an nearby coffee table, and announced, "WE ARE GOING TO GET JACK BACK, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! EVEN IF WE HAVE TO GO TO THE COLDEST PLACE ON EARTH TO GET HIM BACK!"

Tooth beamed with happiness, and so did Sandy. North nodded, and smiled a smile of approval. "Now," Aster E. Bunnymund began, "LET'S GET GOING!" Everyone went their usual routes, and they were all off again.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Dark Jack lays asleep in a red ruby bed, tears streeming down his face. His subconcious didn't know what made him so sad.

_When everything was gone,_

_ And the warriors frozen,_

_ you blamed Jack,_

_ the lonely boy, you've chosen_

Something started to break through the evil barrier that barricaded the sorrow the poor Winter Child kept under lock and key for all these years

_ You closed your doors_

_ on the Lonely Kid_

_ before even thinking_

_ of what you just did_

Dark Jack's mind tried to concentrate on the walls he put up. He tried desperately to stay the way he was. The perfered way. He didn't know any other way there was.

_ You told him that you wont care_

_ if he went missing._

_ And he ran away._

_ Him, you wont be dissing._

_ He cried and cried_

_ and repeated your horrid words._

_ And then remembered how_

_ you closed your doors. _

A thought treaded nearer and nearer to the main source of all his thinking, and threatened to get inside. This thought wanted to change Jack. It wanted to make him _good. _He was suddenly terrified to be good. He didn't want to be good and be caged up. He wanted to be free as a bird when he was bad.

_ Then a sinister voice_

_ opened up to him._

_ Luring him in,_

_ his eyes grew dim._

_ Now, the Jack before you_

_ is not the same._

_ Now, who's fault is it? _

_ He was yours to blame._

Suddenly, a faint memory opened itself up to the teen. Jack tried to push that away too. Concentrating on two things are difficult. Especially when you're asleep. That's when things can take a turn for the worst when you don't know it.

_ Why did you do that?_

_ You didn't need to say those words._

_ And now that he's evil, _

_ he knows it's your fault he turned._

And then, his mind went blank. His walls stayed up, not daring to crack, nor break apart. The memory that was oh so distant had faded in nothingness.

_ He couldn't find a love._

_ All he saw was your turned back._

_ He turned his gaze to Pitch_

_ the day you shattered Jack. _

Everything felt clear. Everything _was _clear. He was Dark Jack, son of Pitch Black and Fionice Ivy. There was nothing else to be done about anything. Jack smirked in his sleep. Everything was finally back to normal.

_Something had changed, _

_ And one thing was clear_

Suddenly, it all came back to him in a flash of white and blue. His hair began to turn white, and his clothes began to loose it's dark color. The frost on his collar wasn't black and white anymore; it changed back to white completely.

_is that he would have friends and family,_

_ forever near. _

Everything went white.

His eyes went back to their original blue-ish sky color.

His hair had turned back to it's snowy, christalized form.

His name wasn't Dark Jack.

It was Jack Frost, and he knew it very well.

* * *

**HAI. JACK FROST WENT TO NORMAL. YEAH. IDK WHAT ELSE TO SAY. D:**

**Thanks so much for reading and as always, I will read you... in the review. BA-BAI! **


	10. No New Chapter for a Month

**I'm sorry guys. There won't be a new chapter coming for quite some time. For a month. So, I am asking that you patiently wait for the eleventh or twelfth chapter while I'm away on my trip. **

**But don't worry! I will be writing other chapters while I'm away, I promise! I'll be leaving for the trip tomorrow, and where I'm going, there won't be any Wi-Fi. And if there is, be lucky that at least one new chapter is here within a month. And if there isn't... wait. Wait until I get back so that I can post new chapters. **

**I'll miss you guys so much! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and reads. I really appreciate all of it. **

**SO, Thanks so much for reading and I will see you... in the next review. BA-BAI! Have an awesome month without me! :D**

**7/14/13**


	11. Home is Where the Heart is

**HAHA REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT THE TENTH CHAPTER WAS THE LAST ONE? **

**Yeah, I lied about that. **

**BUT AT LEAST YOU GOT YOU'RE TENTH CHAPTER. THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER IS THE ONE YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT A MONTH FOR. **

**NOW, ONWARD!**

* * *

"Ugh," Jack began, "Where am I?" He looked around. _**Am I really still **_**here**_**? **_Jack thought. His head hung down low in sadness. _**Maybe they really don't care... **_He looked at the door to his right. _**What point is there to escape if they don't care? **_

And then he thought for a bit. When did he put on these clothes? And why did he suddenly feel like he got punched around? ...Wait, what? "God, my head...", Jack moaned, struggling to get up from the bed. His vision was blurry, yes that was true, and despite his foggy vision, he could see what was around him. His staff was put up against the wall, and had a faint crooked end to it. When did it get crooked? His staff was always straight. There were never any crooks, nor dents in it. Except for that one time...

Yes, he remembered that time very well.

It was only a year ago, but he remembered the pain very well. It had been in the middle of a dastardly war between Good and Evil; Nightmares VS Dreams. Pitch had offered him to join forces. Obviously he refused, btu before he walked away, Jack was blackmailed. There, in his hands, was Baby Tooth, the mini copy of the real Tooth. He held her tightly, and it looked painful for the poor thing. And then he made another offer. If Jack gave up his staff, Pitch would hand over Baby Tooth. That's how it went. Nothing more, nothing less.

And just like that, Jack handed over his staff.

But, there was a leak in the deal. Pitch had _not _handed over Baby Tooth. Instead, he _threw _her across the other side of the icy tundra, and _bent _Jack's staff. And then it _split. _The staff was broken in half, and an immense pain washed over him. Suddenly, Pitch _threw _Jack into the icy glacier, and he fell through the crevice below. The Nightmare King walked over to the crevice, laughed an evil laugh, and continued on his merry way. But not before dropping the broken peices of Jack's staff into the space, causing a loud thud. He took out his tooth box after he made sure that the poor helper of teeth was alright and uninjured.

And then, Jack remembered his memories.

He had a mother, a father...

He had a _sister._

And then he remembered how he died.

_**I fell through the ice... **_Jack thought, a look of sadness appearing on his face. _**...But I saved my sister before I fell. **_He smiled at that thought. He really did deserve to be a Guardian, _especially _what he had done to save his little sister.

Jack hobbled over towards the door, leaning on his staff for support. He wasn't really in the best of states, but at least he could walk and manage on his own. For now. He didn't know what he was going to do when Pitch found out he escaped. Or at least _try _to escape. Honestly, Jack had no plan whatsoever. The whole sistuation, his mind, wasn't really ready for what he did when he was gonna try to escape.

No plan.

"Great," Jack muttered, heading towards the door, "Another situation that I need help with..." The slightly injured boy turned the knob, and got himself outside of the room with the strange, red ruby bed. He limped towards a tunnel. _**This tunnel looks awfully familiar... **_Jack thought, getting closer to the tunnel. Finally, after a series of limping, and nearly tripping over his own two feet, he made it to the entrance of the tunnel. His mind was still thinking where he had seen his tunnel before. And then it clicked. _**It was after that-! Oh. That Easter fiasco... **_Jack thought, his head hanging low.

_**But it's not time to think about that now! **_The boy thought, a determined look crossing his face. He began to walk faster, and he went down the dark tunnel. He soon found himself in a dark place, but bright enough for him to see where he was going. He heard voices. Multiple voices in fact. As he traveled farther, the voices began to grow louder. Suddenly, he came across a bright light. Jack sheilded himself from it. "What in the name of God?!", Jack exclaimed, a hand over his eyes.

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Tooth?", he asked, still sheilding his eyes. "Frostbite?" _Jack! Jack, we found you! _A glump of... something then came out of nowhere and hugged Jack tight. He looked down at the golden man before him. Jack smiled, and began to cry a little.

This is his family. This where his heart is.

This is where home is.

~o~ O ~o~

"G-Guys...Th-Thank you so m-much," Jack stuttered, his voice breaking while crying, "Y-you _do _c-care..." The boy smiled in between his tears. All of the Guardians looked at Jack with eyes holding sorrow, and happiness. It showed that they regretted what they did to their poor Winter Child. They had left him alone, and unloved for centuries.

But, in this moment, they all carried a sad smile for their friend. For Jack Frost.

Bunny stayed away, knowing that this kind of situation was _his _fault. It was his fault that Jack went missing, and got himself kidnapped. And by _Pitch, _no less. He felt bad. Actually, he felt _worse _than bad. He felt awful, terrible, and down right _cruel_. The Pooka reviewed his words again, closing his eyes in sadness. He regretted every word he said to the poor kid. Who knows what torture Pitch made Jack go through? And with Poison Ivy as his ally...

Bunnymund shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. He turned away from the happy sight that was Jack. Jack was actually _crying. _He never _ever _saw the kid cry. All he saw was his happy, mischevious face. Every day, all the time. He never thought that the Guardian of Fun would learn how to be sad, and lonely. But, then again, over his life-time, Jack Frost had learned to be lonely in a world full of people. Even if those people never saw him or heard him.

The only thing that made it worse was the fact that the very people who made sure the children were safe, ignored him at his most vulnerable state.

_**Why didn't we help him? Why did we just leave him? **_Bunnymund thought, putting his head in his head. _**Frostbite is a kid too. **_He shook his head again.

Suddenly, something came running towards him, and attacked him in his torso. He looked down. A spot white covered his chest, and he heard choked and muffled sobbing. "I-I'm s-sorry, B-Bunny...", Jack whimpered, sobbing in Bunny's chest. The gigantic Pooka smiled. He hugged the seventeen year old back, saying, "I'm sorry too, mate. I'm really sorry."

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Fionice look down at the little dream sand trail that coursed through Pitch's lair. She knew that it wasn't supposed to be here. Something was amiss.

And she was going to find out.

Fionice hopped down from the platform and onto the ground. She landed near part of the trail, and then began to trace it as to where it was heading. It lead her straight towards a tunnel. And suddenly, it stopped. There were no more sand at the end of the trail, and she began to feel a little frustrated at the thought. And then she remembered.

The battle between the Guardians and his Majesty.

Poison Ivy knew of this battle, and also knew who was in it.

Sandman, Tooth Fairy, St. Nicholas, Jack Frost, and yes - the Easter Bunny.

She smirked. Pitch may have been banished to his deep, dark hole in the ground, but that didn't mean she was. Yes. She was going to pay her old "friend" a visit.

_**But not right now. **_she thought, _**I'll go... later. When the fools think they've gone back to normal. That'll be my time. **_

Fionice laughed at the thought. She was going to enjoy this.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O -o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

The Big Five landed with a tremendous _thud _in the Ice Chambers. The sleigh seemed a little bit rattled up since it crashed through various... obstacles on the way back to Santoff Claussen. They were all low on believers, and because of that... well, you know the gist of it.

They all got out of the sleigh, slumping on the floor, and Bunny was gagging up a storm on the other side of the giant machinery. Jack hadn't gotten out yet; he was sleeping. He actually managed to cry himself to sleep. Sandy stared at the sleeping child on the sleigh. Tear stains appeared on his face, and just him sleeping made Sandy's heart cringe. He felt bad about what had happened; he had a part in it, too. All of the Guardians had a part in Jack's lonliness.

They all felt terrible.

They all felt like they had a part in Jack's dissapearance. His _torment. _His _suffering_.

His feeling of being Unloved.

It all made their hearts fall. But, they continued to be happy for the sake of their Winter Child. They'll be happy until they didn't remember the horrible ordeal. Sandy threw some dream sand on top of Jack's head. Jack smiled in his sleep, and then Sandy smiled. North then came over, and took Jack in his tatooed arms, and carried him away into the boy's room. There, he lay him down on a bed, and asked Bunny if he could look after him while he slept. Bunny agreed, and sat on a chair next to Jack's bed. The clothes Pitch had given him hadn't been taken off him yet, and it hurt a little to see the reminders of Jack's... _"other self" _

A few days past, and suddenly, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Jack could go outside again, and deliver snow to all the countries and continents who needed it. And then he payed a visit to Jamie.

~o~ O ~o~

Jamie layed flat on his belly, doing his homework, when all of a sudden, he noticed _snow _falling.

_Snow. _

Almost immediatly, he jumped up from his bed, and and ran over to the window. He slid it open, and called out, "Jack! Jack Frost!"

"What's up, little man?"

"GAK!", Jamie exclaimed, swiftly turning around to find none other then Jack Frost himself. Jamie closed the window, and sat back on his bed. Then, he yelled, "WHERE WERE YOU!?" Jack flinched, and then he explained his whole ordeal.

Jamie looked sad. "Jack... Jack, I really wished I could've..." "Nah, it's okay, really." Jack didn't tell Jamie abut the part where he turned evil. The ten year old would flip his lid if he found out. The Winter Boy put a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder, and then noticed the Aurora lights shining all throughout the sky. He decided it was time for Jack to go, so he said goodbye to Jamie, and flew through the window.

And suddenly, Jack Frost had a bad feeling.

* * *

**HAVE A GOOD EVENING, AND DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH. K? K.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I will read you... in the next review. BA-BAI! :D**


	12. The Final Battle

**HI GUYS UH THIS IS MOST LIKELY THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY IM SORRY PLEASE DONT MURDER ME**

** ONWARD IF YOU WANNA FINISH IT**

** DONT SCROLL DOWN IF YOU DONT WANT IT TO END**

** BUT I KNOW YOUR GONNA DO IT ANYWAY CAUSE YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS**

** OKAY BYE NOW**

* * *

When Jack got to Santoff Claussen, he didn't know _what _to expect. The fact that nearly the whole building was covered in _vines and plants, _or the fact that he knew who did this.

He sweared under his breath, and then began to viciously attack the vines, in hopes of maybe finding an opening to get into the building. The vines froze, broke off, but then they were replaced by a new set of foliage. "Come on," Jack yelled, "Really!? How... I have an idea!" Instead of letting the vines replace themselves, Jack began to attack the vines before letting any new ones take over. Finally, he managed to get through. "Yes!", Jack exclaimed. Suddenly, his hole in the wall was closing, and he had little time to get through. "Shoot!", the boy exclaimed once more, flying towards the decreasing-in-size opening he had created.

He flew through just in time; the vines closed behind him.

-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o -O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

Cold feet landed on marble floor, and began to wander. And he couldn't believe his eyes. The inside of Santoff Claussen was in _ruins. _Some walls were beaten down, and the floor contained some holes,letting snow from a blizzard outside begin to pile up inside. The place was a big wreckage.

But, where were the Guardians?

Panic began to grow within the Winter Child. Where were they? What happened to them? Did they fight her? Were they all- _**NO! Stop thinking about it! You need to find Fionice! **_ "Where are you, Fionice," Jack growled under his breath, "I know you're here somewhere." His staff was in his hands, and he held it up, ready to attack at any given moment.

Outside, he looked mad, and ready for a fight. But on the inside, he was scared. He was scared for himself, he was scared of being alone. Hell, he was scared for Bunny! He was scared for every one of the Guardians. His _family. _The only family he had. The only family he'll _ever _have. There wasn't any other family to take him in. He only liked this one. This family wouldn't leave him all alone again.

Jack wandered around more and more, and then came to the conclusion that Fionice had left. He lowered his staff, and walked towards a big pile of rubble. Then, something caught Jack's eye. He kneeled down, and inspected... something that was under the rubble. Then his eyes widened.

_Feathers._

He stumbled back. "No! No way. T-This can't...", Jack breathed, falling on his bum, and quickly backing away. He felt himself getting sick, and quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from gagging. Quickly, he noticed that there was blach and grey fur surrounding most of the rubble. And then, he heard someone choking. **"You know... they're all dead...", **a voice said. And then there was another voice in the conversation. "No, they're not! They're fine, dammit!"

Jack knew that thick Australian accent anywhere. He looked at the other side of the rubble. He saw Bunny holding Fionice by her throat, but she didn't look fazed at all. She kept on talking, **"You're not...going to... save them...They've already gone..." **Jack saw Bunny tighten his grip on her throat. "No, I'll save them, I swear that to you!" Fionice started turning blue, and Jack knew that he had to make Bunnumund let go of her. He hid himself from Fionice's view behind a large rock, and yelled:

"Bunny, stop!"

The gigantic Pooka turned Jack's way, and his eyes widened. "Frostbite?", Bunny breathed. He let go of Fionice, who was gasping for air on the ground. "I thought-" "Yeah, well, you thought wrong. Anywho, how 'bout he take care of _her_ for now?", Jack said, pointing to Fionice on the ground. **"You...! I'm going to finish you!", **Poison Ivy gasped, massaging her throat, and then she lunged towards Bunny's back. A vine nearly peirced Bunny's back, when Jack looked towards her, and blasted her with ice.

And suddenly, the world around her disappeared.

She was covered in ice. Literatly, covered in ice. She was frozen solid from the ice Jack blasted her with. The Winter Child smirked. But, then his smirk disappeared when he remembered the rubble. "Bunny! We have to get them out of there!" "Oh right!", the gigantic rabbit responded, both running towards the pile of rubble. They dug and dug until they cleared most of the rubble.

No Guardians underneath.

Jack and Bunnymund were huffing, and panting once they stepped away from the clearing. To put it in a way, they were tired from clearing the way. "Where...are they? I could've... sworn that they... were under there!", Jack gasped. "Yeah... mate... me too...", Bunny responded.

"Are you guys okay!?"

Both looked up. There, they saw Tooth fluttering towards them; she was missing some of her feathers. Sandy was floating over to the two tired people. And North rushed over, as well, his jacket being torn and caked in dust and dirt. The black fur on his jacket diminished dramatically. Both gasped, but were too tired to say anything. And then, Jack and Bunny fell to the floor with a thud, and blacked out.

~o~ O ~o~

Jack woke up in a circular room. The design for the wallpaper was blue with white snowflakes, all the same symmetrical pattern (A/N: Kid: EVERYTHING MUST BE SYMMETRICAL) The shelves were arranged with a wide variety of books. Some were of history, and some were of fantasy. The books about fantasy were the ones he liked the most. They were always filled with adventures, action, and suspense. Of course, these were books only Jack knew about. No other person would discover it. And mostly, no one would understand why the Guardian of Fun, and Mischeif would want to sit down, and read a book. _**Absolutely propostrous!**_Others would think. Other spirits would never understand the mind of Jack Frost. They just simply weren't up to the task.

Other than waking up in a blue room, Jack awoke a little disoriented. He had no idea as to where he may be, and he didn't know why there was a yeti in his room.

...Wait, what?

"GAH!", Jack exclaimed, scaring Phil in the process. "...Alrighty then." Jack got up, and began to walk towards the door. He took in his surroundings, and took in the red wallpaper, and the big hunk of a globe in the corner of his eye. "Where am I?", Jack asked, lazily walking out of his room. North came over. "I see you're doing well, Jack!" The boy looked at North, and said, "...Hi, North." "I see you're up, and at 'em.", Bunnymund teased, ruffling the boy's hair. Jack stared at Bunny, and said, "...I have to be dreaming, right? You're seriously _nice _to me?" Bunny laughed. "Yeah, mate. I figured I might as well lay off the angry chips with you for now, alright?"

Suddenly, he remembered everything. The kidnapping, the rubble...

_Fionice._

Jack's eyes widened. "Where's Fionice?! Where is she!? We have to-" "Relax, little man, we shipped her off to Antarctica.", the Pooka said, trying to calm Jack. Their Winter Child was dumbfounded. Sent her to... Antarctica? Jack yelled, "But that's _fatal _for a person working with vines and plants! How... Why..." He looked at all of them. At that moment, Jack made a mental note not to get on their bad side. Sandy silently laughed, and then signalled, _Even we can be a little evil sometimes! _

North laughed, then mentioned, "You blasted her with ice, remember? She'll be frozen in that ice cap for quite some time. Might as well make it a longer time." Now, _that _he did not recall. When did he ice blast her? Was that before or after him and Bunny made the clearing from the deconstructed building pile? Then, his mind drifted to the thought that maybe his evil counterpart may have taken role for one final time. Well, if he was going to betray Pitch and Fionice anyway, might as well start with Poison Ivy. Jack smiled. He stared at everyone.

Bunnymund: Guardian of Hope

Toothiana: Guardian of Memories

St. Nicholas/ North: Guardian of Wonder

Sandman: Guardian of Dreams

And then, there's the famous Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun

Jack came to the conclusion that this...this group of people aren't _just _a group of people.

They are protectors.

They are saviours.

They are Guardians.

They are his family, and Jack Frost is apart of that family.

* * *

** THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, I WILL READ YOU IN THE NEXT REVIEW BA-BAI! **

**PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME. I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS. **


End file.
